Together
by Nightside14
Summary: After their confrontation with Zeref, Natsu and Happy return to the guild. (This is a follow up to chapter 465. After reading it I just had to write something. I wrote this short little Drabble right after it came out so obviously the events aren't canon cuz what really happened turned out different.) NOT A COLLAB WITH ARISA
_"You want to join fairy tail, right? Then come with me."_

Never did she think those words would lead to such pain. No it wasn't all bad. She's had great times. She never thought she'd have so many friends or go on so many adventure. And never did she think she would fall so deeply in love with her best initiation had been her saving grace, her introduction to a fantastic life. An invitation uttered by the person who came to be her best friend, the person that she eventually fell so deeply in love with. And that's why those words were so painful to think of now.

The guild had been waiting for Natsu and Happy's return or some kind of news about what was happening. Gray was still upset that Erza let him go out alone but there was nothing they could do about that now. They had to trust in the first master and Natsu. That didn't mean that Lucy wasn't anxious or worried about them. Everyone turned to look as Happy and Natsu entered the guild hall. Immediately Lucy knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Erza asked

Natsu took a few steps forward and then stopped and turned around.

"Natsu." Erza called.

"Tell them Natsu." Happy said and Lucy thought she could hear some anger and hurt coming from the exceed. "Tell them what you were going to do."

"Natsu, what happened?" Lucy asked as she took a step forward.

"Yeah come on man we've all been worried." Gray said.

He exhaled softly and turned around. Natsu looked at the guild, at his family.

"There's something you should know, I guess." He said seriously, his eyes narrowed.

He wasn't his usual self and that made everyone pay attention. So he told them. He told them everything Zeref had told him, about him being his brother, about his death, about the dragons and their plan. He told them about Layla Heartfilia which overwhelmed Lucy. Natsu couldn't even look at her when talking about her mother. Finally, he told them that if Zeref died then so would he.

"And you were gonna do it." Happy said angrily with tears streaming down his face "You were gonna die so Zeref could be destroyed."

"What, are you crazy?!" Gray yelled.

"Natsu." Lucy said softly as tears rolled down her face. She walked up to him and had a look of both anger and sadness. "How could you?! Do you really want to die?! What about talking about the future? What about that 'thing' you wanted to do?!" Natsu finally turned to look her. A pained yet angry expression on his face.

"Gotta keep Fairy Tail safe, besides…" He paused and looked her in the eyes finally. "Don't you get it? It's our fault. Your mom brought us here….if she hadn't brought us...brought me...if she hadn't been involved...then maybe…"

"Natsu…" Erza says softly as she, like the rest of the guild, works to process all that they've heard.

"It's not your fault!" Lucy said quickly. "You had no part in this, no say! You're not alone! What makes you think you can go take on Zeref by yourself?! That you could just give up your life so easily without a care in the world-"

"It wasn't easy." Natsu said defensively. "I have to keep you safe and that means talking down Zeref no matter what! There's still things I wanna do...stuff I gotta say…" He began to trail off. Lucy looked at him and walked up even closer.

"We'll face this….Zeref, like we always do…" She said placing her hand softly on his cheek. "...together…."

"Because we're Fairy Tail" he said, looking down, like a worn out phrase, so different from how the line was normally uttered.

"No….because I love you Natsu." She says softly.

His eyes widen as they look at each other and they begin to water. His chest tightens as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I love you too Lucy." He finally says. "I've wanted to tell you for so long now."

She gently places her other hand on his arm. "It's okay." She smiles softly as she begins to lean forward. Natsu leans down slightly and kisses her softly.

"Well it's about time!" Mira shouts a big grin on her face. "Pay up Cana!"

"What?!" She yells with a hand on her hip.

"They looove each other." Happy smiles as he looks at his two best friends.

Natsu laughs softly and Lucy blushes furiously, suddenly remembering they were still in the guild hall.

"Together" Natsu says softly between their lips before kissing her again.


End file.
